Magic Mirror/Traduction
Magic Mirror est ue bande sonore du film Clochette et la pierre de Lune. Elle est interprétée par Tiffany Thornton. Traduction En regardant la nuit Demain, c'est à nouveau un nouveau jour Plein de rebondissements et vous ne saurez jamais Et de grandes surprises Rien n'est noir et blanc Avec tant de couleurs dans cette vie Prenez le pinceau et peingnez ce qui est dans vos rêves Une image parfaite Je regarde mon reflet Pour avoir la réponse à la question Faites un vœu ce soir Et voir l'étincelle dans la pluie Il y a de la magie si vous fermez vos yeux Et tout ce que vous avez à faire Est de croire l'impossible Je tiens à mon miroir magique Croire en un miracle Les rêveurs pourront toujours rêver, toujours, toujours Possibilités dans votre main Aventures d'attente loin des terres Plein de rebondissements vous ne saurez jamais une seconde chance Alors attraper une étoile filante Et gardez-la près le maintenir en votre cœur Et elle va briller une lumière dans l'obscurité Et les choses seront claires Je regarde mon reflet Pour avoir la réponse à la question Faites un vœu ce soir Et voir l'étincelle dans la pluie Il y a de la magie si vous fermez vos yeux Et tout ce que vous avez à faire Est de croire l'impossible Je tiens à mon miroir magique Croire en un miracle Les rêveurs pourront toujours rêver, toujours, toujours Prendre une chance Parce que vous le pouvez Et vous verrez Toutes les possibilités Si vous essayez Vous trouverez Tout le trésor Invisible et sous vos pieds Faites un vœu ce soir Et voir l'étincelle dans la pluie Il y a de la magie si vous fermez vos yeux Et tout ce que vous avez à faire Est de croire l'impossible Je tiens à mon miroir magique Croire en un miracle Les rêveurs pourront toujours rêver, toujours, toujours Faites un vœu ce soir Il y a de la magie si vous fermez vos yeux Traduction en anglais Looking at the night Tomorrow is a new day again Full of twists and you'll never know And big surprises Nothing is black and white With so many colors in this life Take the brush and peingnez what is in your dreams Picture perfect I look at my reflection For the answer to the question Make a wish tonight And see the sparkle in the rain There is magic if you close your eyes And all you have to do Is to believe the impossible I want my magic mirror Believing in a miracle Dreamers can dream always, always, always Opportunities in your hand Adventures waiting far from land Full of twists you'll never know a second chance Then catch a falling star And keep it close hold it in your heart And she'll shine a light in the darkness And things will be clear I look at my reflection For the answer to the question Make a wish tonight And see the sparkle in the rain There is magic if you close your eyes And all you have to do Is to believe the impossible I want my magic mirror Believing in a miracle Dreamers can dream always, always, always Take a chance Because you can And you will see All options If you try You will find All the treasure Hidden and under your feet Make a wish tonight And see the sparkle in the rain There is magic if you close your eyes And all you have to do Is to believe the impossible I want my magic mirror Believing in a miracle Dreamers can dream always, always, always Make a wish tonight There is magic if you close your eyes Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Traductions de chansons